It has heretofore been proposed to dry film having a sensitive coating on one side, such as X-ray film, by projecting streams of air thereagainst from a plurality of tubes, circular in cross section, each with a slit therealong for directing the air against the film. The air delivery from tubes of circular cross section, because of the turbulence within the tubes is lacking in uniformity and results in irregular drying with streaking of the film. Dirt also tends to collect in the exit slots of circular tubes and tends to clog parts of the slots resulting in irregular aligning. The manufacture of such circular tubes with uniform elongated slots therealong is difficult to achieve and the resultant tube because of the difficulty of obtaining uniformity also contributes to irregular and non-uniform air delivery against the film faces.